Honey Kisses
by JapanFan505Hokkaido
Summary: The story of how Sealand and Latvia got to be more than friends. Overflowing with fluff. Rated T for later language.
1. Hugs like Honey

Honey Kisses

~Chapter I~

_First, from Ravis's POV_

The first time I met my love, he asked me the oddest question. "You know that Sealand's a country, right!" he asked rather loudly. I let out a timid "Uhm, sure?" while looking at and away from his eyes, which were a pretty blue-green. He raised his thick eyebrows in suprise and blushed in amazement. "Really! You do! Finally, I've met someone who knows about my country!" he said, hugging me. I blushed and trembled at this close contact. The closest I had ever gotten to a person was Ivan, and that was when he was pushing my head down so that I became shorter. Now I was 15, and my height suggested I was only 11 or 12. But this contact was closer and though it was extremly embarrassing, there was also another feeling there. I realized that I liked the hug. That it left me with a feeling of comfort and security. It felt like Ivan couldn't even hurt me actually made me sad when he stepped away from me.

He looked at me with curious eyes. "Hey, why are you shaking? I won't hurt you! I'm your friend~! From here on out, you're going to be my best friend. The bestest friend anyone's ever had! Promise to be friends?" he said, holding out his pinkie finger. I looked at it for a second, the gears in my brain starting to turn. A friend. I had always wanted one that wasn't Edvard or Toris. "I-It's a promise." I said, holding out my pinkie shakily.

"Yay! Finally, a friend! Between you and me, I was starting to feel lonely; you're the first friend that I've had in ages!" he smiled at me, his blond hair glinting from the sunlight coming in from the window. I must have looked like a ghost with my milky white skin. I haven't been out in ages, this is the first time in a couple months since I've been out of Ivan's place. The world meeting was my first excuse in ages. The sun must have revealed how pale my skin was, because the boy looked startled, though he blushed for some unknown reason. "Hey, how come you so pale?" he said. "I-I just h-haven't left my house i-in a while, I don't g-get out much." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh okay. Oops, I forgot! What's your name? My name is Peter; Peter Kirkland!" he said happily. "M-My, name is R-Ravis. Ravis Galante." I said shyly. "I like your name, it sounds cool~!" said Peter. I could feel my cheeks burn. "T-Thank you, I like your name too." I said, refusing to look him in the eyes. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and just stood there. Then he suprised me by giving me another hug. "Friends forever..." he said. This time, I hugged back.

_Now, from Peter's POV_

I saw a boy walking by and he looked to be about my age. Maybe I would have some luck with him. Everyone else had said no. Like the others, I ran up to the boy and asked the same question. "You know that Sealand's a country, right!" I asked, hoping for a yes. He let out a small "Uhm, sure?"

I thought my brain exploded. "Really! You do! Finally, I've met someone who knows about my country!" I said, giving the boy a big hug. I could feel the boy tremble under the contact. After a second, I stepped back and looked at him with curiosity. Was he afraid of me? I tried to look into his eyes, which were a soft purple. I liked his eyes. "Hey, why are you shaking? I won't hurt you! I'm your friend~! From here on out, you're going to be my best friend. The bestest friend anyone's ever had! Promise to be friends?" I said as held out my pinkie. A pinkie promise was the most friend-based promise I could think of.

He looked at my pinkie for a few seconds then accepted with a plaintive "I-It's a promise." I decided that if we were friends, then I could share a small, not-so-secret secret. "Yay! Finally, a friend! Between you and me, I was starting to feel lonely; you're the first friend that I've had in ages!" The clouds moved away from the sun right then and I was startled at how he looked in the light.

He was...pretty. Very pretty. I could feel my cheeks heat up. His skin was incredibly pale, but it made his eyes stand out more. and his hair, which was a light tumbleweed brown, looked like honey in the sunlight. "Hey, how come you so pale?" I asked, beginning to recover. "I-I just h-haven't left my house i-in a while, I don't g-get out much." he said, obviously embarrassed. I didn't want to pry so I settled for something else. "Oh okay. Oops, I forgot! What's your name? My name is Peter; Peter Kirkland!" I asked.

"M-My, name is R-Ravis. Ravis Galante." he said, still shaking. His name sounded like a charater from a storybook. I loved it. "I like your name, it sounds cool~!" He blushed. He looked even prettier when he blushed. "T-Thank you, I like your name too." he said, refusing to look into my eyes. he brushed the hair out of his eyes, giving me a better view of them. I couldn't help but give him another hug. I made a good excuse. "Friends forever..." I said as a cover up. To my suprise, he hugged back.


	2. Drawing Honey

~Chapter II~

~Ravis~

A couple of days later, at the Hetalia Academy, I realized that I had art class with Peter. And that he was really good. His pictures were alway filled with beautiful sprites and faeries or ocean lanscapes that were unbeliveably realistic. While my pictures were always filled with hauting images. Usually snowy forests that are around Ivan's house in the Northern reigons of Russia. Or I drew vent art, which was usually scenes from my nightmares. People thought I was weird and demented. Oh well, it was better than hanging out with Ivan.

Anyways, Our teacher was discussing our next assignment when I happened to glance over at Peter. He was looking at the teacher, but his eyes seemed unfoucused. I could also see that he was drawing something, even though he wasn't looking down at his paper at all. Even though I focused back on the teacher, I could feel his eyes on me from time to time.

When the teacher finished explaining, I saw him finally look down at his paper. His face turned a really bright red and his eyes went wide. I could hear him asked the teacher if he could go wash his face off. He was granted permission and ran out of the room as soon as he got an okay. I could feel the curiosity welling up in me and finally I walked over past his desk, pretending to go get my needed supplies.

As I glanced down at the picture on his desk, I had to stop and do a double take. The picture was breath-takingly realistic. And familiar. I recognized the bright eyes that were always brimming with tears. I recognized the hair that was the colour of honey in the sunlight. I recognized the shivering stance that the person always had. The picture was of me. And it was the most beautiful picture I had ever seen.

I quickly headed back to my seat and got started on my project. The gears in my head turning again. Did Peter...like me? I'll admit that he was cute...especially when he smiled...and his eyes were really easy to get lost in too... I looked down and saw Peter smiling back at me. I quickly hid the picture under my books, and started over. Now I was starting to wonder if I liked Peter, and if he liked me in the same way.

~Peter~

I was suprised to learn that I had the same art class as Ravis. Upon learning this, I went to find out which pictures he made. His were so utterly realistic, but they were all of haunting images. Some of them were kind of pretty, those were the pictures of snow-covered forests. Some had little deer or squirrels, or even the occaisonal fox. But the others...were all were scary, like something straight out of a nightmare.

Anyways, while the teacher explained our assignment, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I looked over at Ravis, at his desk next to the window. His hair was that honey colour that it always was when he was in sunlight. And his eyes seemed to glow that soft purple colour... I knew my hand was moving but I couldn't feel it. All I knew was how pretty Ravis was in the sunlight.

The next thing I knew, our teacher was telling us to get started on our project. I was about to ask the kid beside me what we were supposed to do, but then I saw the picture I had drawn.

It was a really detailed and elaborate picture of Ravis. It was a really cute picture of him...I could feel my cheeks get really warm at the thought. I had to cool off. I quickly asked the teacher if I could go wash my face off, and bolted out of the room as soon as permission was granted. I ran straight to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. What was going on with my head? Did I...like...Ravis? "I... think I do." I said to no one in particular.

I went back to the room and found out what we were supposed to do. As I went to go get some coloured pencils, I passed Ravis's desk. and saw his eyes glazed over in thought. And then I saw what he was drawing. He was drawing me. A detailed and utterly realistic picture of me. I hurried past and got my suplies, then jogged back to my desk. Did he like me too...?


End file.
